Ni de amores se muere, ni de recuerdos se vive
by Vodka.Inferno
Summary: La guerra había acabado, Hogwarts ya estaba reconstruida y Severus seguía sintiéndose tan vacío como siempre, ¿Podría alguien llenar ese vacío? ...quizá tu vacío encaje con el mío...
1. Chapter 1

Severus no entendía como aún no se volvía loco, Hogwarts era una absoluta casa de locos, no sabía en qué estaría pensando Minerva cuando contrato a esos nuevos profesores, unos muchachitos dementes, eso eran, ¿Qué Minerva había perdido la cordura también? Estar tanto tiempo en compañía del cuadro del loco de Albus debía estar afectándola, ¿Contratar a ese demente de Lewis como profesor? Lo de Granger lo entendía, pero ¿Lewis? Ese tipo estaba loco, mucho más incluso que Trelawney, aunque para ser sincero, no sabía cuál de los dos vestía más estrafalariamente…

-Oh Severus, aquí estas-hablo una voz de mujer.

Genial, Minerva le había encontrado, ya ni siquiera podía deambular por los pasillos en paz.

-Te he estado buscando toda la tarde-dijo la mujer mientras trataba de mantenerle el paso al profesor.

-No me digas…

-Quiero pedirte un favor-espetó ella sin preámbulos.

Si, ese viejo loco de Albus sin duda estaba influenciando en Minerva.

-Ya que te rehúsas a dejar las mazmorras a pesar de que ya no posees la plaza de pociones…

-No pienso mudarme cerca del demente de Lewis.

-…me veré obligada a decirte que las compartirás con la profesora Granger, así que sería perfecto si pudieras enseñárselas.

Severus paró en seco, ¿Qué acababa de decir Minerva? Tenía que estar de broma, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que se había acabado la guerra, él había sobrevivido de milagro y ahora sólo quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero aparentemente Minerva no pensaba igual que él, ahora lo quería poner de niñera de la sabelotodo insufrible y quería invadir sus preciadas mazmorras, aquello no podía ser peor.

-No-fue su respuesta ante lo dicho por Minerva.

-Severus, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy diciendo en realidad, aquí no tienes nada que discutir-dijo sin más la directora.

-No puedes estarme hablando en serio Minerva, las mazmorras son mi refugio en esta casa de locos-dijo él.

-¿Casa de locos?-pregunto Minerva-No exageres Severus, acepto que tal vez el señor Lewis sea algo pintoresco y que algunos profesores han cambiado, pero esto sigue siendo Hogwarts.

-Estas contratando muchachitos tontos para que estos le enseñen a otros, ¿Le ves lógica a eso?

-Que no te agraden no quiere decir que no estén capacitados, deberías tratar de ser más sociable con ellos-dijo ella-Hablar un poco no te matará.

-¿De qué podríamos hablar? No tenemos áreas de interés superpuestas de las que éste consiente. Como sabes, no me importa el parloteo.

-No has cambiado ni un poco en todo este tiempo, siempre tan amargado Severus, ¿Qué no te sientes solo? Alejas a todo ser viviente de ti, eso no es bueno para nadie-dijo Minerva tras un suspiro-La verdad es un misterio para mí como Elise logro relacionarse contigo, ¡No te aguantas ni tú mismo!

Elise era de las pocas personas sensatas que habitaban en aquel castillo, ella era el reemplazo de Madame Pomfrey quien por fin había decidido jubilarse, la nueva sanadora de Hogwarts era una mujer joven, Severus no le había preguntado su edad, pero le estimaba unos treinta y cinco años muy bien puestos, porque la verdad Severus no era ciego y reconocía que Elise Langdon era una mujer muy bella, ojos de color ámbar, cabello rubio rojizo, piel de porcelana y unas piernas kilométricas que hacían babear a los estudiantes de cursos mayores, pero Elise no sólo era una cara bonita, poseía un intelecto envidiable y por ello siempre encontraban un tema sobre el cual hablar, de vez en cuando salía a flote un tema personal, pero Severus seguía siendo reservado con respecto a eso, aunque Elise era algo más abierta, incluso le había contado que tenía una hija de quince años que estudiaba en Beauxbatons, Olive era su nombre si no recordaba mal, ella se había divorciado hacia un par de años y ahora Olive vivía con su padre en Francia, aunque pasaba temporadas con su madre en Inglaterra.

_-Jacques era y sigue siendo un idiota, aun no entiendo por qué me quede tantos años a su lado, pero supongo que el amor no es ciego sino retrasado mental ¿no crees?_

Los comentarios de Elise le causaban gracia, era divertida y le distraía de lo que él consideraba una miserable existencia; ella era probablemente la única persona en todo el castillo a la que Severus no le desagradaba, incluso le había invitado un par de veces a tomar el té o a dar un paseo por los alrededores, por lo que el oscuro profesor la consideraba una amiga.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que oír tus quejas Minerva, así que si me disculpas-dijo él y emprendió camino.

-Sí, lo sé, como darle un tour a la profesora Granger por las mazmorras-dijo ella alzando un poco la voz para hacerse oír.

Severus se dio la vuelta y la fulmino con la mirada, pero Minerva simplemente sonrió.

-Y eso es una orden, profesor Snape.

Sin más la directora se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino, sabía que a Severus no le gustaba que le ordenasen nada, pero también sabía que cumpliría, el profesor pudiera ser amargado y el rey del sarcasmo, pero era responsable y cumpliría con su deber, aún si eso implicaba hacer de niñera.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde el fin de la guerra, ya no vivían atemorizados porque un demente acabara con todos, y a pesar de las pérdidas sufridas, todo el mundo se reponía de a poco, las cosas empezaban a tomar un rumbo lo más normal posible, pero no todos pensaban así, al menos no lo hacía así Severus Snape, para él algunas guerras resultaban una victoria completa y total. Algunas guerras terminaban con una ofrenda de paz. Y algunas guerras terminaban en esperanza. Pero esas guerras no son nada comparadas con la guerra más espantosa de todas, la que aún queda por luchar. Para el profesor la existencia ahora resultaba agobiantemente vacía, ya había cumplido su deuda con Lily, el mundo mágico sabía que no era un traidor, era reconocido, tenía estúpidas menciones del ministerio, pero eso no le importaba, , ¿Por qué seguía allí? Se lo preguntaba muy a menudo y aún no le encontraba respuesta, quizá sólo la vejez le pasaba factura y lo estaba ablandando, dejando así que se pusiera un poco sentimental, Hogwarts después de todo siempre había sido su hogar y allí se sentía un poco menos miserable que en su casa de la Hilandera.

Entre pensamientos llego a la enfermería, tal vez si Elise estaba libre podría distraerse un poco, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta para darse paso, oyó voces, Elise no estaba sola.

-Profesora Granger, relájese un poco, curaré esto en un segundo y luego podrá ir a buscar a Severus.

-¿Y si me está esperando? Al profesor Snape no le gusta esperar, ¡Me va a matar!

-Ha sufrido un pequeño accidente, estoy segura de que él entenderá su tardanza-dijo Elise mientras cuidadosamente limpiaba la herida en la ceja de Hermione.

-Usted no le conoce mucho ¿verdad?-dijo ella riendo de manera nerviosa.

-De hecho…-pero Elise no acabo su oración, porque en ese momento su mirada se encontró con la de Severus-Justo a tiempo profesor, justo hablábamos de usted.

A Severus le hizo gracia ver como Granger prácticamente se petrificaba al oír como Elise le saludaba.

-Me parece profesora que ya no tendrá que ir en busca del profesor Snape, porque él ya la ha encontrado-dijo dedicándole ahora una sonrisa a ella.

No le hacía mucha gracia ver a Granger y menos allí, y por supuesto, Severus se lo hizo notar.

-Granger-dice él con una clara cara de molestia.

-Profesor-dice Hermione ahora con un poco más de valentía.

Elise alzó una ceja y miro con disimulo a Severus, y luego sonrío, sabía cuánto le gustaba a Severus intimidar a los demás, y claramente la señorita Granger no sería la excepción, así que para relajar un poco el ambiente y tratar de desvanecer la expresión de pánico en el rostro de la castaña, ella habló.

-La profesora Granger ha tenido un pequeño accidente llegando a Hogwarts Severus, pero no tardaré en curarla y así podrás indicarle donde se ubica su despacho y de más, puedes sentarte y esperar un momento-dijo la rubia con una cálida sonrisa.

El profesor simplemente asintió y tomo asiento, no era su intención encontrar a Granger justo ahora, pero ya qué más daba, haría de guía de una buena vez y luego haría lo que se le viniera en gana.

-Gracias-musitó la castaña luego de que Elise acabara de curar su herida.

-De nada cariño-dijo ella.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente-se atrevió a decir-Soy Hermione Granger, la nueva profesora de pociones.

-Sí, Minerva ya me lo había mencionado, un placer conocerla profesora Granger, mi nombre es Elise Langdon.

-Hermione, llámeme Hermione por favor.

-Está bien, Hermione-dijo ella-y espero no tener que verte pronto de nuevo en este lugar.

-Seré más cuidadosa, lo prometo-dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa

-Vale, profesor, la profesora Granger es toda suya-dijo ella ahora dirigiendo la mirada al hombre de negro que las observaba.

Hermione no quería salir de aquel lugar, allí se sentía a salvo, al menos con Elise presente Snape había permanecido en silencio, y ni siquiera se había molestado cuando ella se había dirigido a él por su nombre. Pero para su desgracia tenía que salir y estar a solas con Severus Snape, justo antes de salir de la enfermería alcanzo a vislumbrar como el profesor volteaba con disimulo la mirada hacia tras y luego sonreía levemente, ¿Snape sonriendo? ¡Por Merlín que estaba muerta!

Lo que no vio Hermione fue el leve movimiento de labios que hizo Elise para Severus: _Sois sage._

Sé bueno.

Severus había sonreído levemente ante aquello, después de todo tal vez podría divertirse un rato.

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que les guste esta historia que recién comienza, prometo tratar de actualizar pronto.

Un beso y un abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione estaba tan emocionada, iba a volver a Hogwarts, uno de los lugares de los cuales guardaba tanto hermosos como tristes momentos, en ese castillo había crecido y en ese castillo también había sido testigo de cómo la vida de sus amigos de apagaba, y aun dolía, pero como todos, trataba de seguir adelante, había salido con Ronald, pero las cosas no habían resultado, podía ser tan idiota a veces, pareciese que el quidditch fuese más importante que ella, así que habían roto, Ronald como ser maduro que era, por supuesto, aun la perseguía y le rogaba una segunda oportunidad, pero ella no pensaba desperdiciar más tiempo en algo que sabía no iba a resultar y pues había aceptado el empleo en Hogwarts para distraerse un poco, ser heroína de guerra le había asegurado los mejores cursos de pociones que pudiese alguien pensar y ella había disfrutado inmensamente aquel privilegio, había estudiado y actualmente empezaba su propio negocio y todo iba de viento en popa y a pesar de que no le hacía falta, cuando Minerva le había ofrecido la plaza de pociones, no se pudo negar, las pociones eran su pasión y consideraba a Hogwarts un hogar y debido a eso estaba encantada de estar allí nuevamente, la magnífica vista del castillo la seguía deslumbrando cada vez y debido a su distracción por ver cada detalle del castillo otra vez, había quedado atrapada en uno de los escalones falsos de las escaleras y al lograr salir de él, había ido a parar al fondo de las escaleras y se había ganado un corte en una de sus cejas...

-¡Merlín! Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?-La voz de una mujer le llega a Hermione y cuando volteo a mirar se encontró con una rubia que se agachaba a su lado.

-Yo...solo ha sido un tropiezo, no ha pasado nada.

-¿Que no ha pasado nada? Pero si está usted sangrando.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la cabeza al sentir un líquido cálido correr por su piel.

-Solo es un corte.

-Un corte que necesita ser curado-dijo la rubia de rostro amable, se levantó y le ayudo a ella a hacer lo mismo.

A pesar de sus múltiples peticiones, la rubia había conseguido arrastrarla hasta la enfermería y como si esta fuera su casa empezó a sacar cosas de aquí y allá, lo cual le hizo a Hermione preguntarse, ¿Dónde estaba Madame Pomfrey?

-Disculpe ¿Y Madame Pomfrey?

-Ella ha decidido jubilarse señorita, yo soy su reemplazo-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y empezaba a limpiar la herida-Dolerá solo un poco, pero pasara rápido-dijo ella.

Hermione asintió y la dejo hacer, ella tuvo razón, si dolió un poco.

-Arreglare esto en un santiamén y podrá seguir con lo que hacía.

-De hecho, ya se me ha hecho tarde, el profesor Snape no se alegrara.

-¿El profesor Snape?-dijo ella.

-Sí, tengo que verlo para que me muestre algunas cosas.

-Ya veo, debe ser usted entonces la señorita Granger.

Hermione asintió levemente, seguramente Minerva ya había anunciado su llegada.

-Profesora Granger, relájese un poco, curaré esto en un segundo y luego podrá ir a buscar a Severus.

A la castaña se le hizo curioso que le llamara por su nombre, pero no dijo nada

-¿Y si me está esperando? Al profesor Snape no le gusta esperar, ¡Me va a matar!

-Ha sufrido un pequeño accidente, estoy segura de que él entenderá su tardanza-dijo Elise mientras cuidadosamente limpiaba la herida en la ceja de Hermione.

-Usted no le conoce mucho ¿verdad?-dijo ella riendo de manera nerviosa.

-De hecho…-pero Elise no acabo su oración, porque en ese momento su mirada se topó con alguien-Justo a tiempo profesor, justo hablábamos de usted.

Hermione se congeló al instante de oír eso mientras veía como la amable sanadora esbozaba una sonrisa, ¿Le estaba sonriendo a Snape? ¿Qué acaso estaba loca? No quería confirmar si Snape en verdad estaba allí, pero en cuanto su cuerpo le respondió, hizo acopio de valentía y giro suavemente en dirección a la puerta y justo allí le vio…quizás habían mencionado su nombre demasiadas veces.

-Me parece profesora que ya no tendrá que ir en busca de del profesor Snape, porque él ya la ha encontrado-dijo con una sonrisa Elise.

La castaña noto como a Snape no le agradaba ni un ápice verla, y como no hacerlo si él casi la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Granger-su nombre saliendo de sus labios…una palabra igual que un puñal.

-Profesor-se atreve a decir Hermione haciendo acopio de valentía.

La atmósfera podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Hermione pensaba que iba a enloquecer si no escuchaba algo y como si pudiera leerle la mente, la rubia hablo.

-La profesora Granger ha tenido un pequeño accidente llegando a Hogwarts Severus, pero no tardaré en curarla y así podrás indicarle sonde se ubica su despacho y demás, puedes sentarte y esperar un momento-dijo la rubia con una cálida sonrisa.

Hermione no podía creer como la bruja se dirigía a Snape de esa manera y más increíble aún, era ver como él obedecía sin rechistar.

-Gracias-musitó la castaña una vea que la rubia curo su herida.

-De nada cariño-dijo ella.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente-se atrevió a decir-Soy Hermione Granger, la nueva profesora de pociones.

-Sí, Minerva ya me lo había mencionado, un placer conocerla profesora Granger, mi nombre es Elise Langdon.

-Hermione, llámeme Hermione por favor.

-Está bien, Hermione-dijo ella-y espero no tener que verte pronto de nuevo en este lugar.

-Seré más cuidadosa, lo prometo-respondió Hermione regalándole una sonrisa.

-Vale, profesor, la profesora Granger es toda suya-dijo ella dirigiéndose ahora a Snape.

Por supuesto la castaña no tenía ninguna intención de salir de allí donde tanto su integridad física como mental estaban protegidas, pero tristemente tenía que hacerlo, después de todo la directora le había dicho que Snape iba a mostrarle donde se alojaría, pero lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado era que vería sonreí r a Severus Snape y que el motivo de eso sería la dulce rubia que un momento atrás le había atendido, ¿Tendrían algo esos dos?

Quizás sí, quizás no, lo único que sabía con certeza era que no se iba divertir en ese dichoso tour por las mazmorras.


	3. Chapter 3

El trayecto a las mazmorras había estado silencioso, sepulcral y en opinión de Hermione, tenebroso, no sabía quién daba más miedo, si las oscuras mazmorras o el propio Snape, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, aún seguía teniendo ese aire de tenebrismo y bueno, el aspecto de murciélago y ahora ella se encontraba a sola con él, tan lejos de otra persona…

-Profesor…-se atrevió a musitar-¿Falta mucho?

-No-fue la breve y áspera respuesta por parte de Snape.

-Bien-se dijo más para sí misma que para él.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas hasta que Snape paro en seco frente a una puerta, ocasionando que una Hermione algo distraída en sus propios pensamiento chocara con él.

-Fíjese por dónde anda Granger-le dijo él cortante.

Hermione asintió fervientemente y se disculpó.

-Aquí está su despacho, está conectado a sus aposentos.

-Gracias señor.

Severus había pensado molestar un poco a Granger, pero en algún punto habían llegado a la conclusión de que su silencio había sido tortura suficiente por un día, Granger no podía estar más pálida y odiaría tener que llevarla de nuevo a la enfermería si se desmayaba.

-La he traído hasta aquí y supongo que usted conoce bastante bien las mazmorras-Severus aún recordaba bastante bien quien le había robado ingrediente hacia algunos años-así que ya he cumplido con mi deber.

Hermione palideció un poco más si eso era posible.

-Gracias señor-repitió.

Snape levanto una ceja, pero no dijo nada más, no le apetecía quedarse ahí parado mirando a Granger, podría hacer cosas muchos más interesantes y justo cuando se había dado la vuelta para marcharse una estridente voz hizo eco en las mazmorras.

-¡Aquí están!

Era la voz de un hombre y Severus sabía quién era su dueño.

-Lewis…-dijo por lo bajo y bufo.

Matthew Lewis era el personaje más molesto en todo Hogwarts, podía llegar a compararse con el mismo Peeves, o al menos así lo veía Severus, ese hombre era una completa molestia, era extravagante, eufórico y completamente ridículo, tan solo su vestimenta ocasionaba que Severus le detestara, parecía salido de un jodido cuento de niños.

-¡Profesora Granger!-dijo Lewis en cuanto alcanzo a Hermione-Vaya, veo que es más bonita en persona-dijo con galantería-Es un placer conocerla-añadió.

Hermione sonrió ante tal personaje, era bastante pintoresco y por alguna razón no le desagradaba.

-Mucho gusto señor…

-Es profesor Lewis, pero por favor llámeme Matt-dijo él.

-Está bien Matt, llámeme Hermione entonces-dijo ella.

El pintoresco profesor le sonrió y Hermione pudo observar que era guapo, tenía el cabello castaño y unos bonitos ojos de color oliva, su tez era clara y todo él irradiaba jovialidad, la castaña agradeció inmensamente su aparición, la caminata con Snape la había puesto algo nerviosa.

-Y, ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita Lewis?-dijo Snape con su voz de barítono causando que a Hermione le dieran escalofríos.

-Cierto, cierto-dijo el profesor al parecer inmune frente al sarcasmo de Snape-La directora me pedido decirles que hay una pequeña reunión en la sala de profesores.

-¿Una reunión?-dijo él algo molesto.

-Quiere presentar a Hermione a los demás profesores, Snape, así que mueve el trasero amigo.

-¡Insolente!

Matthew Lewis soltó una sonora carcajada dejando a Hermione perpleja, al parecer no le temía a Snape.

-Hermione por favor-dijo Matthew ofreciéndole el brazo como un antiguo caballero.

Hermione sonrió y acepto su brazo y no tardaron en empezar a subir las escaleras, seguidos por un no muy feliz Snape.

Durante el trayecto a la sala de profesores, Severus podía oír a la perfección la conversación que estaba teniendo sus "colegas", más de una vez alguno había reído fuertemente y Severus había bufado ante ello, vaya trivialidades de las que hablaban.

Al llegar a la sala de profesores, Severus no se molestó en tomar asiento, se ubicó lo más lejos posible de los demás, no estaba de humor para aguantar charlas estúpidas, realmente lamento no ver a Elise allí, a pesar de que ella no era una profesora, ella siempre estaba presente en las reuniones.

-Veo que ya han llegado todos-dijo Minerva-Siendo así, me gustaría presentarles a la nueva profesora de pociones, Hermione Granger.

El recibimiento de Hermione fue muy ameno, muchos de los profesores ya la conocían y los que no fueron muy amables con ella.

En un determinado momento, Elise hizo aparición en la sala, pero esta vez no llevaba su habitual bata blanca, ella solo iba vestida con un sencillo pantalón, una blusa larga y unas botas, aunque aún así se veía espectacular, el profesorado masculino lo noto sin duda alguna.

-Lamento interrumpir-dijo Elise-pero solo quería avisar que ya me iba Minerva.

¿Irse? Severus se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, usualmente Elise siempre le contaba ese tipo de cosas.

-Descuida querida, ya hemos acabado aquí, pero quizás tú quieras conocer a la profesora Granger…

-Ya la he conocido Minerva-dijo ella como siempre sonriente.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Minerva-bueno, entonces supongo que eres libre de marcharte ahora.

La sala de profesores ya estaba casi vacía para ese entonces, Elise le sonrió a los que quedaban, pero antes de salir tomo a Severus del brazo y lo llevo afuera con ella, quería decirle algunas cosas.

-¿Te vas?-empezó Severus la conversación.

-No tardaré, iba a decírtelo, pero lo olvidé con lo de la señorita Granger-dijo ella excusándose-además, no tengo que estarte informando a todas horas a donde voy, no eres mi padre-añadió sonriente.

-No estoy diciendo que lo sea-dijo él.

-En fin, no tardaré, sólo tengo que ir por Olive y…

-¿Traerás a tu hija?

-Eso era lo que iba diciendo, no me interrumpas-dijo Elise y continuo-Olive va a quedarse conmigo mientras empieza el ciclo escolar…

-¿Te irás del castillo?-interrumpió una vez más

-¿Querrías dejarme terminar por favor?, no, no me iré, Minerva me ha dado autorización para que Olive se quede conmigo en el castillo-finalizo ella con una gran sonrisa-y como es probable que ella te conozca, me disculpo de antemano.

Severus no entendió esa parte, ¿Por qué se disculpaba Elise?

-Olive puede ser algo explosiva, si, explosiva la define bastante bien-dijo ella-ya lo verás con tus propios ojos, así que ya quedas advertido.

-¿Advertido? ¿Qué acaso tu hija significa una amenaza para mí?

Esta vez Elise dejo salir una dulce risa.

-Si así quieres verlo…pero en fin, me marcho, hablaremos luego.

Sin darle muchas vueltas, Elise se acercó y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Severus, dicha acción no represento una novedad para el aludido, pero ciertamente aún le sorprendía lo afectiva que podía resultar la rubia.

Elise no tardo en desaparecer de la vista del profesor de pociones.

El día continuo sin muchas más novedades, Severus se había marchado a las mazmorras y Hermione se la había pasado todo el rato hablando con Matthew, sus edades eran muy cercanas y él era muy divertido, según le había comentado, él era el profesor de transformaciones y le había hecho a Hermione una pequeña demostración de su habilidad en la materia, convirtiéndose nada más y nada menos que en un águila.

Por otro lado, Elise no había tardado mucho en trasladarse a Francia, ya que como tenía todos sus papeles en orden, en el ministerio la habían dejado tomar un traslador con bastante facilidad y una vez en Francia no tardó en encontrarse con su hija e inevitablemente con el padre de ésta.

-Pero nada más mírate, cada vez más guapa.

-¡Mamá!

El abrazo que le había proporcionado la joven a su madre había sido recibido con gusto, mientras que un hombre excepcionalmente apuesto; de movimientos lentos, alto, con suave pelo negro y aire melancólico, pero tanto más seductor les observaba a ambas, pero muy especialmente a una…

-Es bueno verte Elise-dijo él.

-Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo Jacques.

-Una palabra igual que un puñal, ¿lo ves Oli?-dijo él dirigiéndose a su hija.

-¡Vale! No se pongan a pelear ahora-dijo Olive-¿Qué tal si tomamos algo? Tengo la garganta tan seca como el Sahara.

Sin mucha dificultad la joven arrastro a sus padres hasta una cafetería, donde ella fue la que hablo la mayor parte del tiempo, dado que sus padres no hacían más que darse miradas que suscitaban incomodos momentos. Y así el día continuo, Olive se despidió de su padre prometiéndole escribirle y se marchó con su madre en dirección a Hogwarts donde pasaría sus vacaciones y se divertiría un poco con su mamá, pero ella jamás se hubiera imaginado que su presencia allí cambiaria las cosas de un modo bastante inesperado.


	4. Chapter 4

Olive no se podía creer que estuviera allí, todo lo que veía la dejaba sin aliento, ahora sabía que había acertado al insistirle a su mamá que pidiera permiso para que ella pudiera quedarse allí.

_Hogwarts no tiene nada que envidiarle a Beauxbatons…esculturas de hielo, ¿A quién carajos le importa eso? Hogwarts es un jodido castillo._

Por supuesto sus pensamientos permanecieron en su cabeza, su madre la regañaría si decía algo de ese tipo en voz alta, y no estaba como para regaños, Olive simplemente quería ver cada rincón del castillo y sus alrededores, aunque sabía que eso le tomaría un buen tiempo y tal vez su madre no ocupara tanto tiempo en ello.

-Me enseñaras el castillo, ¿verdad?-pregunto tanteando terreno.

-Quizás algunas partes cariño, el castillo es muy grande, ni yo lo he visto todo-fue su respuesta.

Olive podía creer eso, de seguro su madre se la pasaba metida en su lugar de trabajo, siempre había sido así desde que ella y su padre se habían separado, y como Olive no era tonta, ella sospechaba que su madre intentaba siempre tener su mente ocupada, sabía que su padre le había roto el corazón.

-¿Y qué haces aquí mamá?

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho Oli, soy la nueva sanadora.

Oli era como siempre la llamaban sus padres y a ella no le molestaba, sabía que era por cariño, y le gustaba como sonaba, no era que no le gustara su nombre, incluso na vez jugando su madre le había señalado que era un anagrama de "I love".

Olive era una chica alta y delgada, de su madre había heredado una melena rubia rojiza y de su padre unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, era consciente de que era guapa, después de todo, su madre y su padre lo eran, pero saberlo no la hacía presumida, era divertida y muy sociable, pero sobre toda las cosas, poseía una mente explosiva, era inquieta por naturaleza y eso no lo podía evitar.

-¿En qué piensas cariño?-le pregunto su madre mientras aún caminaban.

-Yo…Hogwarts es muy grande y se ve tan genial, esta de locos.

Elise sonrió ante la respuesta de su hija, la adoraba y le alegraba que Hogwarts fuera de su gusto.

-Ya verás cuando conozcas más gente, no hay nadie de tu edad por aquí ahora, pero algunos profesores son bastante jóvenes, de seguro te llevarás bien con ellos, y los mayores son muy amables, así que espero que te comportes, ¿vale Oli?

-Mamá ya no tengo cinco años.

-Tienes quince, eso es lo que me preocupa-respondió Elise.

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación que según Elise le había indicado compartirían, aquello por supuesto no le molesto a Olive, aquel año había visto muy poco a su madre, y entre más tiempo pasaran juntas, mejor sería y claro, tenía que aprovechar lo entusiasta que su madre se estaba mostrando, no la veía así desde hacía un tiempo, exactamente desde que se había separado de su padre, desde aquello, su madre siempre se había mantenido ocupada haciendo esto o aquello y Olive sabía que eso se debía a que quería mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en su padre, porque éste le había roto el corazón.

-No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido-dijo su madre luego de abrazarla-¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que estas?-dijo mientras con cariño tocaba su rostro.

-Te extrañe mamá-dijo Olive y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Yo también cariño, yo también.

Olive se alegró de ver ya todas sus cosas en la habitación y especialmente se alegró de ver su cello.

-Estamos tan sentimentales que ya tengo ganas de vomitar-dijo Olive.

-¡Oli!-dijo su mamá riendo-nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?

-¿Para qué? Sabes que así soy genial y así me quieres.

-Claro que te quiero-dijo Elise-tengo que hacerlo, eres mi hija.

Olive miro a su madre fingiendo indignación, pero luego de unos segundos las dos rieron a carcajadas.

No muy lejos de allí un oscuro profesor se dirigía justamente hacia la fuente de dichas carcajadas, aunque él no lo sabía, él simplemente cumplía con su deber de abastecer a la enfermería de pociones y para su sorpresa, se topó con la señorita Granger, quien al parecer se dirigía en su misma dirección.

-Profesor-lo saludo ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Hermione Granger le guardaba mucho respeto a Severus Snape, pero a la vez le temía, él no dejaba de ser el amargado murciélago de las mazmorras y eso era temible, pero muy a su pesar, no podía negar que la actitud seria y reservada de Snape le resultaba atractiva.

_Misterioso como el lado oscuro de la luna._

Desde que había sido su alumna siempre había pensado que Snape tenía cierto atractivo, pero su atractivo no era convencional, era más bien un cierto atractivo intelectual que sólo unos pocos poseen, y los años sólo parecían acentuar eso en Snape.

Se maldecía internamente por esa atracción que sentía hacia Snape, quizá estaba enloqueciendo, o siempre había estado loca, ¿Quién en su sano juicio de fijaría en Snape? Aunque bueno, por lo que ella había visto, el reemplazo de Madame Pomfrey era muy solicita con él, quizá a ella le gustará…

…_o quizá le guste su fama._

Aquel pensamiento genero molestia en Hermione, quien sabía que había muchas detrás de la fama y el prestigio que había ganado Snape tras la guerra, muchísimas con gusto se harían llamar Sra. Snape.

-Mamá…

Una voz que no había escuchado antes interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos y al fijar su vista se topó con una jovencita de cabello rubio que jamás había visto en su vida, y por el ligero vistazo que le había dado a Snape, supuso que él tampoco le conocía.

-…tenemos visitas-mascullo la chica mirándolos con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con…? ¡Severus, Srta. Granger!-dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta al vernos.

Por supuesto tanto Hermione como Severus pudieron percibir el notable parecido entre la chica y Elise, tenían el mismo cabello, sus facciones eran muy similares, podría decirse sin temor a equivocaciones que la aquella chica era una versión más joven de Elise, exceptuando los ojos claro, a ninguno se le paso por alto los inmensos orbes azules que los miraban con curiosidad.

-Soy Olive-hablo la chica al ver que su madre no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Cierto, ella es mi hija-dijo dirigiéndose tanto a Severus como a Hermione.

Severus seguía mirando con curiosidad a la joven y debido a eso, Hermione fue la primera en acercarse y presentarse.

-Hermione Granger, un placer-dijo educadamente la castaña.

Los ojos de Olive se abrieron con entusiasmo al reconocer el nombre y el rostro de la castaña, sabía a la perfección quien era, todo el mundo sabía quién era ella.

-En verdad estoy viendo a una heroína en persona-dijo más para sí misma que para los demás-¡Flipante!

Hermione y Elise sonrieron ante aquello.

-Y el hombre que ves allí quieto como una estatua es…

Olive no pudo finalizar la frase porque se vio interrumpida.

-¡Severus Snape!-grito Olive y de inmediato corrió ante el mencionado-De veras es usted, vaya, es todo un honor conocerle señor-dijo ella casi dando saltitos-Soy Olive LeBlanc.

Severus no se esperaba una reacción tan entusiasta por parte de la joven y por supuesto aquello le sorprendio.

-Soy una gran admiradora suya-empezo a relatar Olive-en Beauxbatons enseñan con los libros que escribió ¿sabía eso? Usted es un genio, verdaderamente un genio, no puedo creer que lo he conocido.

Ahora él empezaba a entender lo de la descripción que le había hecho Elise sobre su hija, y definitivamente había acertado con lo de explosiva, Elise no paraba de decirle lo muy genial que le parecía y bueno, Severus aún no dejaba su sorpresa a un lado y mientras tanto observaba como las dos mujeres restantes en la enfermería charlaban un momento y luego Elise desaparecía para volver casi inmediatamente con un pequeño bote entre sus manos y dado que era él quien elaboraba todas las pociones, supo de madera inmediata que se trataba de una para el dolor de cabeza y fue allí cuando recordó su propósito en aquel lugar.

-No quiero pretender ser grosero Srta. LeBlanc-interrumpió la perorata de Olive- pero necesito hablar un par de cosas con su madre.

-Oh sí, claro, entiendo-dijo ella asintiendo.

-De seguro no tardaremos mucho Oli-dijo su madre-espérame un segundo y luego veremos si puedo darte una vuelta por el castillo ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Quieres ver el castillo ¿no?-pregunto Hermione a la joven-Si a tu madre le parece, podría darte un pequeño tour, igual no tengo nada que hacer y sería agradable algo de compañía.

-¿Puedo mamá?-dijo Olive con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Promete que te portaras bien-dijo ella.

-Lo prometo-respondió.

-Y no molestes a la Srta. Granger.

-Hermione por favor-interrumpió la eludida.

Elise asintió con una sonrisa y Hermione le respondió con otra, podría que le causara algo de malestar la cercanía que ella parecía tener con Snape, pero era muy agradable y quizás ella se estuviese haciendo ideas equivocadas.

-Genial, ¿puedo llamarla Hermione también?-pregunto Olive.

-Sólo si me dejas llamarte Olive.

-De hecho, es Oli para los amigos-respondió la joven.

Y con la promesa de portarse bien y no molestar demasiado, Olive salió junto a Hermione no sin antes despedirse de Severus de manera muy entusiasta.

-Espero verle después señor-fue lo último que dio Olive antes de perderse de la vista de Severus y Elise.

Tanto Elise como Severus se quedaron observando un minuto la puerta por donde habían salidos las jóvenes mujeres para luego mirarse mutuamente y toparse cada uno con una sonrisa, de parte de Elise, hermosa y grande como siempre, y de parte de Severus, era más bien una pequeña mueca que desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció.

-Te ves más guapo cuando sonríes, ya te lo digo yo Severus-dijo Elise haciendo que Severus se apenara un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos y menos de alguien como Elise.

-Te traigo esto-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y tras darle un pequeño toque con su varita éste creció.

-Pociones, maravilloso, ya se estaban agotando-dijo ella al recibirlas-ahora sólo debo organizarlas en la despensa, aprovecharé que Oli no está.

-Se parece mucho a ti-comento Severus.

Elise levanto la mirada hacia él nuevamente.

-Eso dicen-dijo ella-pero tiene los ojos de Jacques.

Severus observo que al mencionar al susodicho ella sonreía con un deje de tristeza, siempre lo hacía.

-¿Te quedarás un rato?-pregunto-Sólo tengo que organizar la despensa y luego podríamos tomar un té.

Severus asintió, después de todo, lo de ir a llevar las pociones había sido solo una excusa para estar allí, ayudo a Elise con las pociones y no mucho después estuvieron bebiendo té y hablando de la nueva habitante de Hogwarts.

-Ya te había dicho yo que era explosiva, es una jovencita muy entusiasta y curiosa-afirmo Elise-y por supuesto, una gran fan tuya, Oli adora las pociones.

-Ciertamente es entusiasta-dijo él, nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras.

-Es probable que luego quiera seguirte-dijo ella-de seguro te pedirá que le enseñes pociones y te advierto que es bastante persistente.

-¿No le has enseñado tú?-pregunto él.

-Le he enseñado lo que sé, pero no soy una maestra pocionista Severus, no puedo ni remotamente compararme contigo.

Severus guardo silencio y bebió de su té, notó que aunque Elise sonreía, en sus ojos se veía algo de tristeza, teorizo que era probablemente debido a su pequeño viaje.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto finalmente.

-¿Yo? Sí, estoy bien, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-dijo ella.

-Luces algo…triste.

Elise sonrió con debilidad.

-Eres bastante perceptivo-dijo ella finalmente-pero no tienes que molestarte en hablar conmigo sobre ello, no es nada.

-Hablar contigo no me ha representado nunca una molestia-respondió él.

Elise sonrió una vez más y aunque estaba triste, esa fue una auténtica sonrisa.

-¿Dónde has estado metido toda mi vida?-dijo ella-Si todos fuesen como tú…

Severus tenía una respuesta para eso, pero prefirió callar, él pensaba que el mundo estaba bien sin necesidad de que todos fuesen como él, después de todo, había cometido montones de errores y por eso había sufrido y había hecho sufrir.

-Yo…vi a Jacques-susurró Elise cabizbaja-sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero aún duele y soy algo ruda en su presencia ¿sabes? No me gusta que Oli lo vea, pero ella no es tonta y entiende lo que pasa y ella me ha contado que él estaba saliendo con alguien y sé que tiene derecho, ya no hay nada aparte de Oli que nos até, pero me duele, le conocí estando muy joven y me enamoré perdidamente, porque cuando uno es joven idealiza el amor pensando que su pareja le amará incondicionalmente, por siempre y para siempre, pero con el tiempo la vida te va enseñando que el amor es más un pacto, una negociación afectiva de convivencia. El amor parece un perro, pero es un gato Severus, y ya está bien de contarte mis penas, tengo que superarlo en algún momento, ¿más té?

Severus simplemente asintió, no era bueno charlando y mucho menos sobre esos temas, pero sabía que Elise probablemente necesitara decirle alguien lo que sentía y por eso guardo silencio respetuosamente mientras hablaba, pero eso no evitaba qué pensará que el ex-esposo de Elise era un completo imbécil, ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar ir a alguien como ella? Elise era preciosa y no solo por fuera, era una mujer amable y bondadosa, ella era excepcional.

-Olive como siempre dejando todo tirado-dijo ella después de servirle más té-no más mira donde dejo su cello.

-Severus siguió la mirada de Elise y se topó con un estuche negro.

-Ya veo, tu hija toca el cello-dijo.

-Sí, le he enseñado desde que estaba pequeña, es bastante buena-afirmo orgullosa Elise y con esto se ganó de nuevo la atención del profesor.

-¿Tocas el cello?

Elise asintió levemente.

-Quizá Oli pueda tocar algo para ti luego -dijo ella-estoy segura de que la idea le encantará.

El tiempo voló mientras conversaban de variados temas y en breve pudieron visualizar de nuevo a una alegre Olive atravesando la puerta de la enfermería, había quedado maravillada con el castillo y no hacía más que hablar de eso mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en la enfermería agitando sus brazos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, mientras que Elise miraba a Severus y este por lo ajo decía:

-Explosiva ¿verdad?

-Explosiva, sí señor.

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, estaré tratando de actualizar cada semana.

Un beso y un abrazo para todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Olive seguía totalmente entusiasmada por estar en Hogwarts, no podía creerse que hubiese conocido a héroes de guerra, Hermione Granger y Severus Snape, lo que más le emocionaba era haber conocido al segundo por supuesto, era su ídolo y por eso cuando su madre le confirmo que él ya era más profesor de pociones eso le bajo un poco los ánimos.

-¿Y entonces de que es profesor señor?-había preguntado ella.

Severus le respondió muy escuetamente, como era típico en él, pero eso no impido que Olive siguiera pegada a su lado, ella no se iba a dejar intimidar por unas cuantas palabras, no se iba a dejar superar por su madre, aunque su madre le cayera bien a todo el mundo y ella no, después de toda era algo curiosa y traviesa, pero así era ella y no iba a cambiar, en ese aspecto era más como su padre, porque su madre siempre había sido demasiado amable y calmada, quizás por eso el profesor Snape parecía llevarse bien con ella, eso le había dicho Hermione y de eso era testigo ella.

Olive podía comprobar a la perfección que Severus Snape era tal cual Hermione había descrito, serio, hosco, malhumorado, pero realmente brillante.

-También es guapo-había comentado Olive complementando lo que seguramente la castaña pensaba y Olive intuía.

-Bueno, no de una manera convencional, pero sí-había admitido ella al final.

La joven era perceptiva e intuyo que su nueva amiga se sentía atraída hacia el profesor, aunque de momento era una mera sospecha, quizá podría comprobarlo más adelante, después de todo ser curiosa era parte de su naturaleza.

Los días siguieron su curso y su amistad con Hermione creció poco a poco, también había conocido al profesor Lewis quien le había parecido un tipo muy gracioso y con quien de inmediato congenio, pero quien si se le estaba haciendo más difícil, era con quien era su profesor favorito, aunque en realidad no fuera su profesor, Severus Snape, estaba segura de que sólo la toleraba por su madre, porque ella al menos si le agradaba, Olive pensaba que quizás al profesor le gustara su madre, después de todo su madre era guapa y estaba soltera muy a su pesar.

-¿Por qué no le agrado?-le había preguntado a su madre.

-Oli, él es una persona seria, tú eres todo lo contrario a él.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Cariño, él no es muy fan de los adolescentes-dijo Elise.

-Aparentemente sólo es fan de las sanadoras guapas…-había murmurado Olive.

-¿Qué has dicho jovencita?-pregunto su madre seria.

-Lo que oíste-dijo Olive.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-le pregunto.

-¿De verdad mamá? Se la pasa todo el tiempo contigo, es obvio que le gustas.

-Por Merlín Oli-dijo Elise pasando una mano por su cabello-Él y yo…no hay un nosotros ¿vale?, solo somos amigos.

-Tal vez tú eres su amiga, no creo que él piense igual.

-Yo no estoy para estas cosa Oli, ¿querrías parar?-le pido ella.

-Pero si no he dicho nada malo, solo dije que a él le gustas, como a Hermione le gusta él, ¿lo ves? Nada del otro mundo.

Ante aquella pequeña declaración Elise guardo silencio un minuto, digiriendo aquello, ¿Sería eso realidad? ¿Ella le gustaba a Severus? ¿A Hermione le gustaba Severus?

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunto finalmente.

-¿Qué si le gustas? Seguro-dijo ella.

-Lo otro Oli.

-Cierto, prometí que no diría nada sobre eso, ¿querrías olvidarlo?-dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Merlín Oli, ¿ella te lo ha dicho?

-Es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie-dijo Olive.

-Sigo preguntándome como le sacas ese tipo de información a la gente-dijo Elise negando con la con la cabeza.

-Es un don divino-dijo ella en broma-Y ahora gracias a eso, sé que a Hermione le gusta y que a ti te sigue gustando papá, aunque me lo niegues mil veces.

-Cariño, es tu padre, siempre le tendré aprecio de algún modo…

-Vale, sigue negándomelo cuanto quieras, pero no te puedes mentir a ti misma.

Olive no era tonta, aunque sus padres estuvieran separados, ella sabía que se querían, por más palabras cortantes que madre le dirigiera a su padre, ella no podía ocultar el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que le veía, y bueno, su papá no se molestaba en negarle que seguía queriendo a su madre, aunque admitía que había sido un idiota por haberla dejado ir.

_-Tu madre es única, siempre la querré._

Prueba de que su madre aun sentía algo por el idiota de su padre, era la reacción que había tenido cuando ella le conto que su padre salía con alguien más, había sido notoria, su madre había fruncido el ceño, pero luego la tristeza se había apoderado de su rostro para luego tratar de ser ocultada tras una sonrisa.

_-Bueno, me alegro por él._

Los adultos eran tan complicados a veces, lo único que les impedía estar juntos era su orgullo, y el orgullo en su opinión era una porquería, el orgullo no hacía feliz a nadie, el orgullo complicaba todo, era el orgullo quien no le permitía tener una familia feliz.

Como no le gustaba estar hablando con su mamá de ese tipo de cosas, porque ella le insistía una y otra vez que Snape y ella eran solo amigos, había tomado de refugio la torre de astronomía y allí había descubierto un lugar tranquilo en el cual pensar y la mayoría de las veces, un amigo con el cual reír, pues allí constantemente se topaba con Matthew Lewis, el extravagante profesor de transformaciones. Resultaba que el profesor le agradaba bastante, ya que era muy divertido y en realidad no parecía estar hablando con un adulto y eso le agradaba demasiado, de allí el que se volvieran amigos tan pronto y que Olive confiase en él.

-Los adultos son tan raros, de veras no los entiendo la mayoría del tiempo-dijo Olive.

-Pues no eres la única-dijo Matthew.

-¡Pero tú eres una adulto!

-Se supone que lo soy, sí, pero las personas son complejas y bastante aburridas a veces.

-Idiotas también, no ven lo que tienen ni aunque se los pongan en frente de sus narices-murmuro Olive.

-¿Idiotas?-dijo risueño Matthew-¿Te refieres a un grupo en especial o generalizas completamente?

-Yo…quizás lo diga por algunos en especial.

-Ya veo-dijo Matthew mirándola curioso.

-Sabes, me agradas, eres un tipo genial y estas algo demente por cierto, pero me agradas.

-¿Demente? ¡Vaya que cumplido!

Ambos rieron ante aquello.

-Mamá ha te describe como pintoresco-dijo ella.

-Tu madre es una persona agradable.

-Me alegra que no botes la baba por ella como otros-dijo Olive.

-Tu mamá es una mujer muy hermosa, no lo niego, pero yo tengo novia, ¿sabes?

-Sólo digo que me alegra que no botes la baba como otros…

-¿Otros?-pregunto él-¿De casualidad te refieres a cierto tipo tenebroso que vive en las mazmorras?

Olive centro toda su atención inmediatamente en él y tras hablar un rato se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que notaba aquello, después de todo no estaba enloqueciendo, si habían señales por parte del profesor Snape que indicaban que se sentía atraído hacia su madre, o como había dicho Matthew, Snape botaba la baba a su manera por su madre, de la misma manera que Hermione lo hacía por el oscuro profesor.

-¿También te diste cuenta?-pregunto sorprendida Olive-Y yo que creía que me estaba volviendo loca…

-Sin temor a equivocarme, puedo afirmar que ya estas algo loca, pero si querida, no está enloqueciendo más, se nota a kilómetros que a Hermione le gusta Snape, vete tú a saber que le ve, pero sin dudas le gusta.

Y fue aquella conversación la que despertó cierta complicidad entre ambos, Olive le había dicho que no quería por nada del mundo que su mamá saliera con otro que no fuera su madre, porque aunque ella se empeñara en negarlo, seguía queriendo a su padre, además estaba también el hecho de que a ambos les agradaba Hermione y que odiarían verla dolida si por algún motivo la relación entre Snape y la sanadora avanzara de algo más que amigos, y por eso aquella tarde calurosa en la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts ambos se propusieron aportar su granito de arena, si ellos no se querían juntar, pues ellos los juntarían ya que al parecer cupido se había hecho el de la vista gorda o tenía una asquerosa puntería, aquel día se propusieron jugar a ser cupidos, después de todo si la montaña no iba a Mahoma…Mahoma va a la montaña.

**Nota de la autora: **Esta semana he tenido mil cosas por hacer y en mis tiempos libre mi inspiración se iba de paseo, así que no quede muy convencida con el capítulo, pero es lo que hay, espero no les disguste demasiado.

Un beso y un abrazo para tod s.

P.D. ¡Mil gracias por los comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Nota de la autora: **Sé que me deben de querer matar por tardar tanto en publicar, pero les pido disculpas, he estado muy ocupada en la universidad, estas últimas semanas han sido de exámenes y pues no había tenido tiempo de escribir, espero que el capítulo aunque no está muy largo resulte de su agrado, de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán más interesantes.

Un beso y un abrazo.

Olive y Matthew se habían propuesto ser cúpido y para ello tenían un plan, a la mayoría le parecería un plan descabellado, pero ellos lo encontraban perfecto, un poco atrevido quizás, pero sabían que sería efectivo, no podrían fallar si lo llevaban a cabo y después, tal vez después de un par de insultos y palabras negativas, ellos se lo agradecerían…

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?-pregunto Matthew.

-¿Estas de broma? Ya lo hablamos, ya tenemos todo listo, no vamos a echarnos para atrás ahora.

-Hermione me matará y eso quedará en tu conciencia.

-¿No te preocupa el profesor Snape?

-Honestamente, Hermione me da más miedo.

-Vale-dijo ella y concentro su mirada en las verjas que adornaban la entrada a Hogwarts.

-¿No tendría que haber llegado ya? Hace frío…

-No te quejes, debe estar por llegar, él no me fallaría nunca.

Y justo en ese momento un hombre de ojos azules hizo aparición, Olive sonrió inmediatamente y se abalanzo sobre él, era su padre.

El hombre abrazo a Olive con la misma alegría con la que ella lo había hecho, no habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que la había visto, pero ya la extrañaba, era su pequeña después de todo y ya estaba acostumbrando a tenerla zumbando a su lado constantemente.

-Estás muy guapa-fue lo primero que le dijo.

-También estás muy guapo-dijo ella con una sonrisa-¿Te arreglaste para alguien en especial? ¿Mamá quizás?

-Tu madre me fulmina con la mirada cada vez que me ve-dijo él tras un suspiro-no serviría de mucho si me arreglará o no.

-Ella siempre te ve guapo, así que eso da igual.

Su padre le sonrió y le beso la frente, la quería mucho y en verdad quería creer sus palabras.

-Esperemos que de momento sólo no me maté-dijo él.

Olive le sonrió y le presento a Matthew y por la manera en que su padre lo miro, tuvo que aclararle que era sólo un amigo y que le estaba ayudando en sus planes, y en cuanto le conto sus planes su padre se quedó estupefacto, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, vaya imaginación la que tenía su hija.

-¿En realidad piensas que es una buena idea?

-Es una idea genial, así mamá y tú estarán de nuevo juntos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, demasiado juntos cariño.

-Y también está eso de que no seremos solo nosotros-continuo-quizás debas pensar más las cosas…

-¡Ya está! Estás aquí y ya todo está listo, todo saldrá genial, ya verás.

Para ese entonces ya habían entrado al castillo, la directora McGonagall sabía de su presencia en éste, pues Olive se había encargado de pedir permiso y de contarle su plan y aunque ésta se había visto escandalizada, al final había sido convencida por el viejo loco de Dumbledore, quien alegaba que se hacían locuras por amor…

No tomo mucho tiempo que Elise se diese cuenta que su ex-esposo estaba en el castillo, aquello por supuesto no le hizo mucha gracia y a cierto profesor menos, pero para el resto de los habitantes del castillo resulto ser una grata sorpresa ya que Jacques LeBlanc era un hombre agradable y que de inmediato logro congraciarse con todos.

Hermione Granger aún no podía creer que en realidad le estuviera pasando eso a ella, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado eso? ¿Cómo podía estarse sintiendo celosa por culpa de Snape? ¡Él era el murciélago de las mazmorras! No era más que un amargado, pero ahí estaba ella, sintiéndose celosa por la cercanía que tenía el con la nueva sanadora, si se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que veía la confianza que ella tenía con él, ¡Y él permitía todo aquello! Era increíble y estaba demasiado celosa por no poder ser ella la que hiciera aquello, Snape siempre se le había hecho atractivo, pero ahora que había alguien a su alrededor, que al parecer de Hermione opinaba lo mismo, no podía evitar admitir que ese murciélago le gustaba, es más, le gustaría poder acercársele, pero aquello claramente era imposible.

-Claro que es imposible, él me detesta.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que a pesar de todo, Snape no la detestaba, siempre había creído en ella y sabía que tenía un talento extraordinario, pero claro, tenía una apariencia que mantener. Snape indudablemente creía que Elise era atractiva, pero bien sabía que ella sólo le veía como un amigo y no quería aprovecharse de ello, era claro que ella aún estaba enamorada del padre de su hija, no bastaba sino con ver cómo había reaccionado al verlo, por más que quisiera aparentar que le detestaba, en el fondo de su mirada se veía amor.

Severus Snape era amable con ella, precisamente porque la entendía y la veía como una amiga, era consciente de que muchos podían malinterpretar su cercanía, pero eso no le importaba, jamás le había importado lo que la gente pensaba de él y no iba a empezar a prestarle importancia a eso ahora, ya no era más un marginado, ahora era respetado, era reconocido como héroe, se podía decir prácticamente que algunos lo veneraban, lo cual era una verdadera molestia si le preguntaban, y era por eso también que Elise le agradaba, a ella no le importaban esas cosas, ella lo trataba como una persona más, no como alguien superior. 

Elise no podía creer que Olive hubiera traído a su padre, se suponía que ese tiempo lo pasarían ellas juntas, no junto a él, hacía años no pasaban tiempo de calidad los tres juentos…

-¿Qué hace él aquí, Oli?

-Estoy aquí, podría responde…

-Tú te callas-dijo Elise señalándolo con el dedo-le estoy preguntando a tu hija.

Ante aquello, Jacques levanto sus manos en derrota y mejor callo, ya sabía como era Elise cuando se molestaba y como no estaban en los mejores términos, era mejor que permaneciera en calma, o lo más cerca a ella posible.

-Sólo lo extrañaba mamás y hablé con él y como estaba libre pensé que sería bueno…

-…traerlo hasta aquí y volverme loca?

-Bueno si, digo no, sólo traerla y estar juntos, como una familia.

-Oli, cariño, sabes que te queremos, pero tu papá y yo…

-Si, ya sé, están separados y blablaba, pero ustedes se quieren y no entienden el amor…

-¿y tu si?-pregunto su madre.

-Pues el amor es una emoción romántica de apego y por eso...toma y toma.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, tenían puestos unos anillos y antes de poner decir algo, se encontraban unidos…

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer Lewis?!-gritaba Snape furioso.

-¡Matthew Lewis! quítanos esto de inmediato.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo…

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-pregunto Hermione más aterrada que cualquier otra cosa.

-De verdad, no está en mis manos-dijo Matthew tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios has hecho esto?!

-Será mejor que esto se los explique Olive…

-¿Tiene que ver ella con esto?-pregunto Hermione.

-¡Esa mocosa me va a oír!-gritó Snape y literalmente la arrastró con él.

Matthew alcanzó a hacerse escuchar y decirle que Olive se encontraba con sus padres en la enfermería y por supuesto, Snape se dirigió hacia allí hecho una furia, no podía creer que Granger estaba pegada a él ¡Literalmente!

Una vez estuvieron todos en la enfermería, Elise se vio rodeada de miradas reprochadoras…

-Olive, es mejor que nos expliques que fue lo que hiciste-empezó su madre.

-Pues los uní, ya que ustedes cabezotas no se pueden unir solitos.

-¿Qué es esto con exactitud?-preguntó Hermione levantando su mano y por consecuencia la de Snape.

-Eso son anillos de amantes-dijo entusiasta.

-Pues será mejor que nos los quites-dijo Snape

-No puedo, su magia puede hacer que dos personas sean inseparables y se enamoren al instante…

-¿In separables? No puede ser…

Hermione quién era la que había hablado llevo con cuidado su mano libre al anillo que la unía a Snape y en ese momento sintió una fuerte descarga.

-Nadie puede quitárselos una vez que se los han puesto, no hasta que se entiendan tácitamente.

-No es cierto-dijo Elise-Quítanos esto ahora Olive LeBlanc Langdon.

-No puedo, tienen que hacerlos ustedes, tienen que entenderse y así se liberarán.

-¡Me amarraste a tu padre!

-¡Estoy amarrada a Snape!

Ninguno se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero Olive estaba muy feliz, porque la primera parte de su plan había salido como esperaba, ahora sólo faltaba por ver si ellos no se mataban mutuamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ninguno se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaban unidos, pegados literalmente y todo por culpa de lo que parecía el capricho de una niñita, no se sabía quién había reaccionado peor, Severus quería asesinar a Olive a punta de gritos y reclamos, Hermione parecía que se hubiera acabado de escapar del ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo, Elise estaba pasmada, la sola idea de pasar tiempo con su esposo le ponía los pelos de punta y bueno, a Jacques sólo le preocupaba que cuando Elise reaccionara lo matara.

-Así que estamos unidos, literalmente ¿verdad?-habló Elise.

-Sí, pegados mamá-respondió Olive.

-Hasta que nos entendamos tácitamente ¿verdad?-preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, exacto, así que su estadía juntos dependerá exclusivamente de cómo se lleven-dijo Olive con sonrisa traviesa.

-Nuestra estadía juntos será exclusivamente su culpa señorita LeBlanc-alegó Snape.

-Se quejan ahora, pero no lo han después-añadió la aludida.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione saliendo un poco de su letargo.

-Ya verán, ya verán…

Los días luego de aquel incidente, transcurrieron, pero por supuesto no con la normalidad de siempre, las cosas ahora se dificultaban y resultaban incomodad para ambas "parejas", estar pegado al lado de alguien a todo momento es un fastidio, especialmente a la hora de hablar de la intimidad, la hora de ir al baño a responder al llamado de la naturaleza, la hora de dormir, de comer, todo se había vuelto un fastidio y una vergüenza, especialmente para una de las parejas…

-¿Esta loca Granger?-espetó Snape mientras se masajeaba con su mano libre el puente de su nariz.

-No estoy loca, sólo quiero un baño, uno de verdad, ya no soporto más hechizos de limpieza-dijo ella con seriedad.

Por supuesto Hermione sabía lo que implicaba un baño de verdad y le daba vergüenza, pero principalmente le generaba entusiasmo, el tan sólo ver a Snape en aquella situación debía ser delirante.

-Un baño implicaría más cercanía y menos…

-…ropa, lo sé, pero no le estoy diciendo que se desnude completamente, puede ponerse un traje de baño, eso haré yo, pero de veras necesito un baño y lo tomaré ya sea con su consentimiento o sin él.

Sin más dilaciones, Hermione arrastró a Snape con ella.

El tener esos días a Snape junto a ella la habían vuelto más valiente, al principio había sido aterrador y ella lo admitía, pero luego pensó que tenía que hacerle ver a Snape que ya era una sabelotodo insufrible que le temía, ya no era más su estudiante, era su colega y por lo tanto él tendría que respetarla y tratarla como tal, demás estaba el hecho de que debido a que Snape se le hacía atractivo, sino sacaba valentía de algún lugar, nunca podría hacer que Snape la viera como una mujer de verdad.

-Quítese los pantalones-le dijo ella.

Snape no se creía aquella situación, en realidad había una Gryffindor en su baño demandándole que se desnudara, ¡Una Gryffindor en su propio baño! Porque claro, él por ningún motivo se iba a quedar en los dominios de ella.

-Está delirando Granger, no hay manera en que yo…

-Profesor, o hace esto por voluntad propia o lo hace a la fuerza, usted escoge-dijo Hermione con una seriedad y una valentía que Snape pocas veces había visto.

Y no era que Hermione estuviera loca, bueno tal vez un poco, después de todo hablábamos de Snape, pero la necesidad de un baño era tanta que había que llegar hasta los extremos para conseguirlo, aún si en el camino Snape quisiera hechizarla por ello.

Al no ver cooperación por parte de Snape, Hermione decidió actuar, primero desapareció su ropa con un simple movimiento de varita, quedando sólo en un traje de baño que con anterioridad se había puesto, pues estaba más que dispuesta a darse ese baño, la castaña sintió la mirada inquisidora de Snape sobre ella y no le desagrado la reacción que él tuvo, al parecer a Snape no le disgustaba lo que veía.

Por supuesto la castaña tenía la razón, a Severus Snape no le disgustaba lo que veía, era un hombre y no era de piedra, tenía una hermosa mujer frente a él, ahora lo podía notar más que nunca y debido a ello, ciertas partes de su cuerpo empezaron a reaccionar aunque él no quisiera, podría decirse que cierto amiguito se quería unir a la fiesta y conocer a la señorita Granger.

-Vaya profesor, cierre la boca antes de que se atraganté con alguna mosca-dijo Hermione con burla, por una vez en su vida, tenía a Snape en sus manos, no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco.

-Grang…Granger, ¡¿Pero qué demonios se cree que hace?!-dijo él tratando de hacer que su cerebro y su lengua coordinaran.

-Tomaré un baño y no puedo hacerlo con ropa, y ahora es su turno.

-Esta demente Granger, de verdad ha perdido la razón-dijo él cerrando los ojos y acariciando de nuevo el puente de su nariz, tratando de ocultar vanamente el sonrojo que habían obtenido sus mejillas.

-Profesor, es un baño, no lo convierta en algo más, no le pido que se desnude completamente, sólo que coopere conmigo, después de todo somos todo carne y hueso, no hay nada más…

-Si claro…

-Entiendo su reacción, digo su reacción en todo el sentido de la palabra y quiero que sepa que no me siento ofendida por ello, después de todo es usted un hombre, no importa cuántos años tenga.

Snape abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, Hermione sonrió con malicia ante aquello, de verdad no iba a perder la oportunidad de desquiciar un poco a Snape por un rato…

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Estoy viva! Y sé que ustedes querrán matarme, pero les pido mil disculpas, he tenido que hacer montones de deberes, este semestre en la universidad quieren que pierda la cabeza, en serio lamento haber dejado sin actualizar tanto tiempo, pero es que en los pocos ratos libres que he tenido, he dormido la mayor parte del tiempo y he estado hablando con mi pseudonovio, así que cuando me sentaba a escribir, nada me fluía y era muy frustrante, una vez más me disculpo, espero que el capítulo no les desagradé del todo, sé que es corto y no es lo mejor, pero juro que trataré de estar actualizando más pronto y que la estúpida de mi creatividad se baje de la nube en donde esta y me venga a ayudar.

Un beso y un abrazo.


End file.
